


Discord

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Kudos: 4





	Discord

I created a discord server. Send me your fic ideas, or just chat and hang out.

https://discord.gg/qtFqeft


End file.
